


In the Rain

by andSheSaid



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andSheSaid/pseuds/andSheSaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hyde forgets his umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st time publishing a fanfic after a reaaaaally long while, so feedback is highly appreciated! ( ˘ ³˘)♥

"Shit. I forgot it."

 "I can't believe it, Hyde! We are already late, c'mon!" Tetsu called from the door. It was pouring outside, a heavy rain that washed walls and streets. He was sure they would be stuck in the traffic because of it, but in order to get to the car, they had to walk to the parking park, which under the present weather condition seemed even more distant now. And wet. Fucking way too wet. He was fuming.

 "I swear I had it with me! I remember putting it in my bag today! …Or maybe that was yesterday, now that I think about it". He squealed and then finished off awkwardly, scratching his head.

 Tetsu rolled his eyes and gave up in hurrying up the vocalist. Closing the door, he tried to focus on the problem at hand and walked back to the office where Hyde's voice was coming from. "To be honest, I don't remember seeing you with your umbrella today. _However_ , I _did_ see you arriving with it the day _before_ yesterday."

 Hyde froze at those words. Tetsu could swear he heard something going _click!_ inside his head. "The day Sakura gave me a ride…Uh oh".

 "Yeah, you forgot it inside his car, didn't you?" The bassist smirked. Hyde was really helpless.

 "…Maybe?" The short man grinned, sounding silly. There it was, Tetsu thought, Hyde's trademark 'tee-hee' face, where he managed to be so stupidly cute when he fucked something up that being angry with him for more than 5 seconds was physically impossible.

 The leader closed his eyes, letting out a long and exasperated sigh.

 "It's okay. Let's share mine. This rain won't stop anytime soon and we are already late, c'mon".

 Hurrying to close his bag and put on a coat, Hyde followed Tetsu to the door. They rapidly climbed down the building's stairs and Tetsu opened the umbrella as soon as they reached the hall, mentally bracing himself to face the windstorm they could see through the glass door.

 "It's too small!" he heard Hyde shrieking behind him when as soon as he opened the umbrella.

 "Well, sorry my size doesn't satisfy you", the bassist grinned at him.

 They hurriedly snuggled up under the umbrella and went out in the rain. Tetsu attempted to pick up their pace, so they would reach the parking lot faster and, hopefully, be less wet and miserable by the time they arrived, but Hyde wouldn't keep up with him.

 "You know what's even smaller than my umbrella?" he screamed through the rain so the vocalist could hear. "Your damn tiny legs!"

 "Fuck you!" the vocalist replied, bringing his coat closer to his neck and positively running while all Tetsu did was walk at large steps.

 "I'm doing a favor for you and you treat me like that!?", Tetsu exclaimed pretending to be offended. "Rude!" and then pulled the umbrella out of Hyde's reach, making the rain hit him right in the face.

 "Tetchan, damnit! I'm getting wet, stop!" The vocalist ran after him, clinging on his arm and bringing the umbrella back to the top of both their heads.

 "Am I making you wet, Hyde?" the leader teased and received a punch right in the rib as a reply. Still, he was having a blast making Hyde pay for this mess.

 "Fuck you! Weren't you the one worried about getting wet? Why are you making jokes now?" He hit the leader again.

 "Well, we are getting wet anyway, might as well have some fun at it!" Tetsu replied wickedly, finally reaching his car. "Here, hold this". He handed the umbrella to Hyde while he fumbled inside his bag, looking for his keys.

 "C'mon, Tetsu, I'm freezing!" Hyde cried while the bassist used the car hood to support the bag in order to look further into his bag, seeming worried now.

 "I think I left the keys at the office, Hyde!"

 "Oooh, so the mighty leader forgot his car keys! Well, that's amazing." Suddenly Hyde felt his good mood coming back to him full force. It seemed he had just landed on a VIP seat to watch Tetsu – yes, Tetsu, of all people! – stuck on a huge fuck-up of his own. Oh, Ken would love to hear about this!

 "Stop being silly and let's go back to search for it!" Tetsu snapped, tasting his own medicine now and looking furious.

 They made their way back in the rain while Hyde grinned victoriously and Tetsu fumed like an angry and very ancient dragon. Oh, how the tables had turned, Hyde thought, feeling amused.

 Upon arriving at the dry shelter of the hall, he closed the umbrella.

 "Wait here", the bassist didn't wait for Hyde and quickly climbed the stairs back up, two steps at a time.

 Soon enough, he was back, looking even angrier. The vocalist blinked, confused, opening the umbrella again. "Did you find it?"

 "Yeah, it was in my fucking back pocket".

 Hyde let out a load laugh. Ken will _definitely_ hear about this!

 Yet again, they traced their path back to the parking lot. The rain was getting stronger now and the wind was merciless on them. It was hard to see now, so avoiding puddles was impossible. They were both wet up to their knees.

 And then, suddenly, it happened. The worst and most feared thing that can happen to anyone carrying an umbrella on a windstorm: it turned inside out.

 Hyde, who was holding the damned thing at the time, gave out an uncharacteristic high pitched scream, trying to hold on it for dear life and looking obviously pathetic doing so. For a moment, Tetsu feared the wind would carry his tiny body away - and maybe it could have happened, had the vocalist not released the umbrella, letting it fly away and hit the building wall, immediately turning into garbage.

 Out of options, they ran the remaining few meters to Tetsu's car, splashing water all over them. Being equipped with a slightly taller pair of legs, the bassist arrived first and quickly entered the car, unlocking the passenger's door from inside so Hyde could sit too. When the vocalist finally closed the door, silence hit them.

 They were soaked. Their clothes were dripping and their belongings were waterlogged. They looked miserable and cold, as if a tsunami had just hit both musicians right in the face.

 On top of that, they were nightmarishly late.

 After a few seconds, they looked at each other and the state of their destroyed appearances. It was going to be one hellish meeting, but still, they laughed at each other. Tetsu started the engine and finally drove them out of the parking lot, still giggling about the whole thing.

 Who cares about windstorms and meetings when you have someone to share some laughs with?

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt by OTPprompts.tumblr.com!)


End file.
